elderscrollsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Riverhold
La città di Riverhold sorge sul confine fra Cyrodiil ed Elsweyr, nella regione di Anequina. E' nota per avere un grande mercato che attrae persone da tutte le campagne circostanti. Nel gioco *Riverhold (Arena) Descrizione 'Geografia' Riverhold si trova sul limite settentrionale della Provincia di Elsweyr. E' posizionata in quello che può essere considerato il South Weald, che comprende le zone più a nord tanto di Valenwood quanto di Elsweyr. A circa tre miglia a est da Riverhold è sito un piccolo insediamento commerciale chiamato Sheeraln. Le mura cittadine sono giallastre, irregolari e non molto alte. Dentro ai muri esterni vi sono torri dipinte in diversi colori, fra cui azzurro, crema, vermiglio, cioccolato, oro e nero. La città può essere descritta come stanca ed esuberante al tempo stesso. 'Tradizioni' *Nel mese di Metà Annata, a Riverhold si tiene un festival ove si distribuiscono torte dolci. 'Cucina' *Pasticcio di Carne Definitivo di Riverhold - fatto con carne rossa, pomodori, ravanelli e mirra del gelo. Storia 'Prima Era' Combattuta nell'ambito della Guerra dei Quattro Punti, la Battaglia di Bodrum iniziò il 20 Primo Seme del 1E 2920 vicino alla città di confine chiamata Bodrum. A ovest si trovava l'Imperatore Reman Cyrodiil III, sovrano del Secondo Impero. A Caer Suvio, l'Imperatore cominciò ad assemblare un'armata formata dai cittadini di Riverhold, Farrun e Lilmoth. All'epoca, Riverhold era sotto il controllo della Regina Naghea. Nel corso della battaglia, Naghea, insieme a Storig di Farrun, guidò il fianco sinistro, mentre il Condottiero Ulaqth comandava il fianco destro. A est si trovava Lord Vivec, il dio del Tribunale di Resdayn, insieme all'armata Dunmer radunata ad Ald Erfoud. La battaglia si concluse con la vittoria di Morrowind, grazie a un abile stratagemma che sfruttò le acque del vicino Fiume Pryai. 'Seconda Era' Intorno al 2E 562, Tamriel venne flagellata da una delle più gravi epidemie della sua storia, chiamata Influenza Knahaten. Originatasi a Stormhold, a Black Marsh, sterminò in breve tempo tutti gli abitanti non Argoniani della Provincia, per raggiungere poi Elsweyr. La malattia arrivò a Senchal, e dai moli di Alabaster si diffuse all'intera Elsweyr, compresa Riverhold. Molti Khajiiti morirono, ma altri trovarono modi per resistere alla piaga.Around 2E 562, Tamriel suffered on of its most deadly diseases known as the Knahaten Flu. Rathuni-la Dawnwhisker, una figlia di Azurah, creò un distillato detto té di sorgo che indeboliva i più duri sintomi della malattia, fungendo da antidolorifico. Qualche tempo dopo, i coloviani reputarono Anequina troppo debole per difendersi, in quanto decimata dalla pestilenza. Inviarono a Riverhold e Orcrest la Legione del West Weald, al comando del Generale Quintilius, per annetterle. Una milizia guidata da Namu e dal Sergente Foldor provò a difendere la città, ma furono sterminati dagli invasori, e chi non morì dovette fuggire. 'Terza Era' Articolo principale: Riverhold (Arena) Durante il Simulacro Imperiale, il Campione Eterno passerà anche da Riverhold nel corso della sua missione alla ricerca del Bastone del Caos. 'Quarta Era' Quando il Principe Attrebus venne rapito da Radhasa e dal suo gruppo, Tsani chiese se si sarebbero recati a Riverhold. Radhasa affermò che la città era stata attaccata e occupata da agenti Imperiali. Immaginando che aver imbavagliato il Principe avrebbe destato sospetti, preferirono dirigersi a Sheeraln, una piccola città mercantile distante poche miglia. Nel gioco 'In ''The Elder Scrolls: Arena '''Riverhold è una città di Elsweyr. È uno dei vari insediamenti che il Campione Eterno può scoprire durante le missioni di . E' uno dei possibili punti di partenza per i personaggi Khajiiti. Curiosità *Nelle prime fasi di sviluppo, Arena era stato concepito come un gioco basato su tornei, dove ogni città aveva la propria squadra di gladiatori. La squadra di Riverhold era conosciuta come Axers. *Fra le città esterne a Cyrodiil, Riverhold è la più vicina alla Città Imperiale e all'Isola della Città. Apparizioni * * (Solo menzionata) *''An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City'' (Solo menzionata) * (Solo menzionata) * (Solo menzionata) de:Stromfeste en:Riverhold es:Fluvia pl:Riverhold ru:Риверхолд (Arena) Categoria:Città Categoria:Città (Elsweyr) Categoria:The Elder Scrolls: Arena